Importância
by o SugarLily o
Summary: Terceiro lugar no VII Challenge RH do Fórum Três Vassouras. Depois dos recentes eventos, talvez uma confusão e uma detenção é tudo de que Ron e Hermione precisavam. Ligeiramente AU.


**N/A: **Essa fic contém spoilers de HBP! Se você não leu o livro, aperte o X dessa janela agora e vá ler o mais rápido possível!

** Sinopse: **Terceiro lugar no VII Challenge R/H do Fórum Três Vassouras. Depois dos recentes eventos, talvez uma confusão e uma detenção é tudo de que Ron e Hermione precisavam. Ligeiramente AU. XD

**Disclaimer: ** Ron e Hermione pertencem um ao outro, ambos pertencem à JK Rowling e nada pertence a mim, eu só uso o que é dos outros. Heh.

**_Importância_**

"_Eu não deveria ter saído da cama hoje_", foi a primeira coisa que se passou pela cabeça de Ronald Weasley no momento em que ele se viu naquela sala enorme cheia de vassouras, correntes, caixas e caixas de objetos inúteis e/ou danificados e papéis velhos. Sua manhã tinha sido uma porcaria completa. Harry estava muito ocupado perseguindo Draco Malfoy e Hermione... bem, onde diabos estava Hermione? Ron estava prestes a esquecer os cabelos castanhos, os olhos inquisidores e a postura imponente de Hermione Granger, tão pouco havia visto a garota naquelas três semanas. Prestes a esquecer, claro, se não fosse o fato de que ela povoava seus pensamentos cerca de vinte e três horas e quarenta e sete minutos de seu dia.  
A única pessoa que ele tinha visto a manhã inteira, desde que havia chegado no Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã, era sua namorada, Lavender Brown. Namorada. Ele não pode deixar de tossir ironicamente à menção da palavra e sorrir, como se um Harry invisível tivesse rido de sua piada. Lavender estava um pouco longe da namorada típica, estava mais para aquela visita impertinente que chega sem avisar, senta no sofá, estica as pernas no pufe e se recusa a ir embora. Talvez isso caracterizasse uma namorada típica, Ron não tinha idéia do que seria isso (mas ele imaginou, com uma dor no coração, que a namorada ideal estaria agora apontando para ele e reclamando porque ele estava derrubando migalhas de torrada em seu pergaminho), então ele tinha que se contentar com Lavender. E isso não era uma idéia agradável.

Ele estava agora aproveitando seu tempo livre para tentar atualizar os deveres de casa, afinal, o que mais ele poderia fazer sem seus melhores amigos?

- Won-won! - ele ouviu uma voz empolgada e, segundos depois, dois longos braços se fecharam em volta dele e ele recebeu diversos beijos na bochecha. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Lavender. Puxa, faz tempo, não? Uns...doze minutos que eu não te vejo? - ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Que fofo! - ela apertou as bochechas dele. Ron levou a mão ao lugar e esfregou-a, estava dolorido. - Eu também estou com saudades de você! O que você está fazendo? - ela inclinou a cabeça para o pergaminho dele.

- Um ensaio sobre o Elixir da Morte para o Slughorn. - ele respirou fundo. Não ter aulas com Snape, ele tinha que confessar, não havia feito Poções mais agradável. - Está ficando uma porcaria cada vez maior. - ele abanou a mão, apontando para as bolinhas de papel feitas com as tentativas anteriores.

- Hmmm...que chato. - Lavender deu de ombros e então pousou outro beijo na bochecha esquerda de Ron. - Mas você precisa mesmo de dedicar seu tempo livre a isso? Está um belo dia lá fora!

- Desculpe. Eu tenho que fazer...er, quer dizer... - ele assustou-se consigo mesmo ao dizer essas palavras. Em qualquer outra ocasião, ele jogaria pergaminho e pena para o alto e iria se divertir, afinal Hermione...mas não, Hermione não estava mais lá.

E ao completar esse pensamento, ele olhou instintivamente para a pessoa que atravessava o retrato da Mulher Gorda naquele momento. Os olhos azuis dele cruzaram com o de Hermione, e ela o observou com um olhar de profundo desgosto. Ron sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, uma mistura de sensações travando uma batalha no seu estômago.

- Ah, vocês. - ela murmurou.

- Quer saber, Lavender? Está um lindo dia mesmo. Deixa o velho _Slug_ pra outra hora, vamos dar uma volta. - ele se levantou, apertou as mãos da namorada, os olhos faiscantes fixos em Hermione. A garota bufou e saiu pisando duro. Lavender sorriu para ele, os olhos iluminados, e os dois caminharam para fora da Sala Comunal.

Descendo as escadas, Ron, que ouvia um chiado no ouvido que parecia muito com os resmungos de Hermione ao sair da Sala, já estava arrependido de ter proposto aquele programa a Lavender e estava prestes a dar uma desculpa qualquer para voltar à Sala Comunal. Então, ele ouviu uma discussão ferrenha no Saguão de Entrada e viu que grande parte dos alunos que estavam assistindo - e encorajando - a briga eram grifinórios e sonserinos. Sua mente instantaneamente visualizou a figura de Harry.

- Hummm...acho que você vai ter de intervir, monitor. - Lavender apertou sua mão, e sua voz denotava um ligeiro orgulho.

Ron suspirou; odiava ter de bancar o monitor quando Harry estava no meio: ele queria mais é ajudar o amigo a socar a cara de quem quer que fosse, principalmente se as vestes da pessoa fossem verdes.

_"Eu só espero que não seja o Malfoy, ele está ficando obcecado com essa história."_

Ele correu para a roda que estava se formando em volta de Harry e percebeu que ele estava brigando com um corvinal alto de cabelos loiros, aparentemente do quinto ano . Hermione tentava segurar um Harry ofegante, furioso e com um supercílio sangrando.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Ron exclamou, olhando de Harry para o garoto rapidamente.

- Eu vou matar você, seu monte de... - Harry tentava se desvencilhar de Hermione e, agora, Ron. O garoto, que estava com um galo crescendo em sua testa e um olho levemente arroxeado, olhava para ele como se visse uma criatura monstruosa resistindo ao encarceramento.

- Esse Potter está ficando louco! - o garoto balbuciou. - Eu estava apenas comentando que Ginny Weasley...

Ron fechou a cara, mergulhou a mão em seu bolso e, no momento seguinte, estava apontando sua própria varinha para o corvinal.

- O que _minha_ irmã tem a ver com isso, moleque? - ele exclamou, cego de fúria. Como se já não bastasse Ginny se amassando com o namorado pelos corredores, agora ele tinha que agüentar os outros garotos - pirralhos! - comentando sobre ela. Ele planejou, naquele instante, mandar uma coruja a Fred e George, talvez eles soubessem o que fazer com a menina.

- Weasley, abaixe essa varinha. - eles ouviram uma voz cheia de descaso ecoar pelo Saguão. Ron virou-se e Severus Snape estava parado no topo da escada, observando-os com um olhar de satisfação. - O que é essa balbúrdia?

_"Balbúrdia"_, Ron o imitou em pensamento, com uma voz engraçada. _"Seu nojento, eu poderia enfiar minha varinha..."_

- Eles começaram! Harry Potter me atacou sem motivo nenhum! Ele está surtando! - o corvinal gritou, e um murmúrio de aprovação percorreu a aglomeração de corvinais em torno dele. - E agora o amiguinho monitor dele queria me bater também!

- O quê? Ele está mentindo! Esse babaca estava falando mal da Ginny! - Harry rosnou de volta. Ron olhava para o garoto com força, como se pelo olhar ele pudesse torturá-lo dolorosamente.

- Professor, eu nem estava falando com ele! Ele está pirando! - o garoto olhou assustado para Snape.

- Potter, não cabe a você decidir o que deve ou não ser falado dentro do terreno da escola, caso não tenham o comunicado disso. - Snape sorriu. - Vinte pontos a menos para a grifinória.

- Mas isso não é justo! Esse garoto também deve ser punido! Brigas dentro da escola...

- Eu não pedi sua impertinente opinião, senhorita Granger. - ele sussurrou, descendo as escadas. - Vocês três, detenção hoje à noite, para aprender que ser o "escolhido", ou amiguinho dele, - ele olhou fixamente para Hermione - não faz de alguém dono de Hogwarts.

Ron respirou fundo enquanto esvaziava mais uma caixa de tinteiros, cadernos velhos, varinhas quebradas e outras coisas e os selecionava entre uma pilha de objetos danificados e outra de enfeitiçados. Ele suspirou, indignado quando concluiu que Filch iria simplesmente colocar as caixas de volta nas prateleiras empoeiradas, sem se importar em nada com o que ele estava fazendo; afinal, aquilo era uma detenção: não era para ser útil, apenas entediante e doloroso. Pelo menos, ele pensou, ele estava melhor do que Harry, pra quem Snape tinha com certeza arranjado algo bem pior.  
Contudo, Harry não estava trancado numa sala com uma garota que não queria vê-lo nem pintado de roxo com listras azuis e que poderia muito bem arrasá-lo com um feitiço apenas.  
Ele olhou para o lado e viu Hermione, que tirava o pó de arquivos velhos com uma certa violência o que era, pra opinião de Ron, algo notável já que livros eram assunto sagrado para ela. O silêncio que reinava na sala era pesado e doloroso, e Ron desejava que ela disse alguma coisa - qualquer coisa! - para acabar com ele. Mas ela não ia dizer nada, ele sabia disso. E por mais que ele tivesse dito a Harry e a ele mesmo diversas vezes de que ela não tinha motivo algum para estar magoada, que ele nunca havia prometido nada a ela, ele compreendia perfeitamente o que estava a machucando, porque o machucava também. E ele queria ter coragem para consertar tudo.  
Aquele silêncio estava esmagando Ron, e ele decidiu que teria que quebrar o gelo, já que Hermione não parecia disposta a ceder. Ele escolheu com cuidado suas palavras.

- Harry não devia ter feito aquilo.

Nenhuma reação da parte dela. Ron continuou.

- Quer dizer, eu achei que foi legal da parte dele defender a honra da minha irmã, mas Snape estava apenas esperando ele dar mais uma derrapada, o maldito parasita.

Hermione fez um som que parecia um ronco furioso, e começou a esfregar o livro com mais violência. "_É oficial, ela me odeia"_, ele pensou, e o conflito em seu estômago retornou. Por que as coisas eram tão mais fáceis quando eles entraram em Hogwarts? Por que Ginny tinha que ter falado que ela havia beijado Krum dois anos atrás, e por que ele tinha que ter sido o mesmo Ron imbecil de sempre e ter corrido para a Lavender na primeira oportunidade? "_Eu ganhei uma namorada e perdi uma amiga_", ele concluiu, respirando fundo. "_Não foi uma boa troca._"

- Foi legal da parte dele. - ele repetiu, meio abobado. Ele já não sabia mais o que fazer. - Ser solidário aos meus...sentimentos de irmão e tal.

- Ele não estava sendo solidário, ele estava sendo ciumento. - Hermione cuspiu, de repente. Ela segurava um livro com força nas mãos, mas não o esfregava mais. Os olhos dela, determinados, observavam o chão.

- Ciumento? - Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha. - O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você sabe perfeitamente o que eu quero dizer com isso.

Ron abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Hermione estava dizendo que Harry gostava de Ginny? _Daquela maneira? _Mas...como? Quando isso tinha acontecido? Por que ele não havia percebido que seu melhor amigo estava a fim de sua irmã?

- Como você sabe disso? O Harry nunca me disse nada!

- Bem, você estava ocupado demais com sua _Lav-lav_, não? - Hermione finalmente levantou os olhos para ele, e Ron teve a sensação que eles expeliriam adagas na sua direção.

- Isso não é problema seu. - Ron exclamou, defensivo. - Eu posso sair com quem eu quiser.

_Incluíndo você._

- Ah, eu concordo perfeitamente. - ela cruzou os braços. - Se você quiser sair com uma...

- Olha como você fala da minha namorada! - Ron atirou um tinteiro velho no chão. Ele sentiu seu rosto ferver, e não entendeu o porquê de ficar irritado com aquilo. Hermione fechou os olhos por segundos, e quando eles se abriram, estavam lacrimejando.

- _Sua namorada_. Lógico. Me desculpe se eu o ofendi. - ela franziu a testa, nem um pouco arrependida do que havia dito.

- Não é culpa dela. - Ron murmurou, sem perceber.

- Claro que não. Você que é o idiota. - Hermione sussurrou, cruzando os braços e encostando na parede, a cabeça baixa.

- E você é maluca. Você jogou canários assassinos em cima de mim! - ele apontou para o próprio peito, irritado.

- Você mereceu!

- Você podia ter me matado!

- Não seja exagerado, seu fracote. - ela exclamou, um olhar de profundo ódio para Ron. Ele sentiu um nó na garganta. É claro que ela pensava aquilo de Ron, ela sempre pensou que ele era um nada. Ele era um aluno medíocre, um péssimo jogador de quadribol, uma droga de monitor, um babaca insensível... era só o que ela via. Ela sempre tinha sido a inteligente, a sensata, a boa aluna, a menina exemplar. Ela sempre fora mais, ele era menos.

- O que é que você quer que eu faça, hein, Hermione? - ele explodiu, e sua voz ecoou na sala. - Vamos lá, me diga, senhorita eu-sei-tudo! Vamos! Me diga como eu tenho que agir, o que eu tenho que falar, afinal, é o que você mais sabe fazer, não? Ditar ordens, fazer com que as coisas funcionem do seu jeito. Então resolva essa agora! Me diga o que eu tenho que fazer para ser alguém brilhante e perfeito como você.

- Eu não mereço isso. - a voz dela mais parecia um pequeno sibilo.

- Ah, mas eu mereço! O imbecil, o panaca, o grosso, mal-educado, burro do Ronald Weasley!

- Pára.

- O que nunca será nada, o que só estraga tudo em que ele põe a mão... - ele ignorou o pedido de Hermione, levantando a voz.

- Pára! - ela tapou os ouvidos com as mãos.

- O que tem que se contentar com a primeira pessoa que gruda em seu pescoço porque nunca vai ser bom o suficiente para ser o namorado da _perfeita Hermione Granger_!

- PÁRA!

Hermione levantou-se e correu para o fundo da sala. Ela abriu uma porta velha e com a pintura descascando, que levava a um lugar que Ron desconhecia, e, saindo por ela, fechou-a com força. Ele podia ouvir os soluços dela àquela distância.

Ele bateu com a mão fechada várias vezes na própria testa. De jeito nenhum ele queria que tivesse sido daquela maneira; ele queria que ela gritasse com ele, que ela dissesse na cara dele que não queria que ele saísse com Lavender, que confessasse que desejava ser sua namorada mais do que tudo na vida, que não conseguia se imaginar sem ele, que não conseguia parar de pensar nele, que não falar com ele estava a matando. Porque ele estava se sentindo exatamente dessa maneira. Mas não aconteceu desse jeito, porque ele continuava sendo ele, Ron Weasley, o especialista em destruir todas as possibilidades de um diálogo saudável, em fazer Hermione sair dos eixos, em partir o coração dela.

Ele olhava fixamente para a porta, pedindo desesperado para que a solução de todos seus problemas caísse do céu naquele momento, mas não cairia. Ele caminhou vagarosamente até a porta, pensando no que dizer. Talvez "desculpe" seria um bom jeito de começar...  
E foi só a um metro da porta que ele notou que ela não mais soluçava. Ele apertou o passo.

- Hermione? - ele chamou, batendo com o nó dos dedos na porta. - Hermione, por favor.

Nem um sinal de resposta. Ele girou a maçaneta e a porta abriu com um rangido. Hermione estava encostada numa parede suja, o rosto coberto com as mãos, balançando-se para frente e para trás levemente. Ele olhou para o lado e viu...

- Hermione?

A menina olhava dele para a outra encostada na parede, os olhos bem abertos, a boca tapada com uma das mãos e a varinha na outra, prestes a escorregar.

- O quê... - ele olhava de uma Hermione para a outra, sem compreender bulhufas do que estava acontecendo.

- Ela..eu... - a Hermione em pé balbuciou, apontando para a outra. Seu rosto estava contorcido de pavor.

- Mione...olha pra mim. - ele segurou os braços dela. - O que foi?

Ela soltou a varinha, que caiu no chão com um pequeno _clack_.

- Eu não quero...eu não quero... - ela murmurou, balançando a cabeça. - _Riddikulus ..._eu não posso...

Ron olhou para a Hermione no chão e então entendeu que estava observando um bicho papão. Ele engoliu seco. Como iria enfrentar um bicho-papão sozinho? Ele respirou fundo, deu um passo para frente e cutucou o braço da menina. A Hermione-bicho papão olhou para ele, seus olhos vazados, seus lábios arroxeados, seus cabelos ralos e sem vida. Ele deu um passo para trás, assustado, e em um piscar de olhos, ela havia se transformado numa gigantesca aranha. Ron coçou a cabeça e procurou em sua mente um momento feliz e engraçado para se concentrar. Ele se lembrou dos grifinórios cantando "Weasley é nosso rei" no final da Copa de Quadribol, meses atrás, e apontou a varinha para a aranha.

- _Riddikulus! _- ele exclamou, e ela diminuiu de tamanho, caindo de costas e mexendo as patas desesperadamente. Ron puxou Hermione pelo braço e a levou para fora da sala, fechando a porta com o pé. Ele podia sentir a garota tremendo nos braços dele.

- Hermione...? - ele a afastou para observá-la melhor. Seu coração batia freneticamente.

- Foi horrível...

- Aquele era seu bicho-papão?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Mas eu pensava que seu bicho-papão era...o que era aquilo? Você tem medo do quê agora?

Ela respirou fundo e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele.

- De perder você. E o Harry. Meus únicos amigos. Primeiro, veio aquela profecia terrível, e agora nós temos certeza de que Harry vai ter que enfrentar Voldemort no fim, e então, você encontrou a Lavender, e perdeu todo o interesse por outras coisas...por mim... e eu comecei a temer que, no final, eu iria perder as únicas pessoas realmente importantes para mim, e eu não posso agüentar isso.

Ron viu que lágrimas voltavam a cercar os olhos dela. Ele sentiu o mesmo nó na garganta, a mesma sensação ruim no estômago, e puxou Hermione para perto de si, abraçando-a com força.

- Mione... me desculpe. Me desculpe por tudo. Mesmo.

Ela jogou os braços em volta do ombro dele. Ele sentiu sua camiseta molhada pelo choro dela.

- Eu peço desculpas também. Eu fui muito boba esses dias.- a voz dela saiu abafada.

- Acho que somos dois então. - ele sorriu.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, nunca deixe de ser meu amigo. - ela ergueu os olhos para ele. - Por favor. Você é importante demais para mim.

- Hermione... - ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu amo você. Eu posso ser besta demais para demonstrar do jeito que você merece, ou medroso demais para deixar as coisas da maneira em que estão, mas isso não significa que não é o que eu sinto. Eu simplesmente não consigo viver sem você, não importa o que nós somos um pro outro.

Hermione olhou para ele verdadeiramente surpresa. Ele mesmo tinha se surpreendido. _Certeza que eu nunca mais vou conseguir dizer algo assim para ela, mas pelo menos uma vez na vida eu tenho que fazer algo direito!_

- Você está indo muito bem agora. - ela sorriu, o rosto ainda vermelho por causa da crise de choro.

- É, bem, a gente tenta... - ele deu de ombros, sorrindo.

Hermione ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés para beijar as bochechas coradas de Ron, mas o garoto, sentindo-se confiante, pôs os braços em volta de sua cintura e puxou-a para um beijo delicado. Ele notou o rosto dela adquirir uma coloração vermelha tão intensa quantos seus cabelos ruivos, e correspondeu ao sorriso bobo que ela lhe lançava.

- Você vai ter muito o que explicar à sua namorada, Won-won.

- Por favor, tudo menos esse apelido ridículo! - ele pôs a língua pra fora e Hermione deu uma risada discreta. Ron sentiu seu peito inflar ao ver Hermione rir de novo. - Lavender vai ter um treco. Mas bem, eu mereço por ter feito esse estrago todo.

- Não posso dizer que não concordo com essa. - ela cruzou os braços, um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. - Mas bem, nós estamos em detenção, não? Vamos continuar com o nosso trabalho.

Ron respirou fundo quando Hermione sentou-se no chão e abriu outra caixa, tossindo com o pó que ela havia expelido, e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ele a observou com doçura enquanto ela retirava os papéis e os examinava. Por um segundo, ele esqueceu-se de que eles tinham muito o que consertar entre eles, e que ele ainda tinha que se explicar para Lavender, e que Harry tinha desenvolvido uma quedinha por sua irmã e até que o mundo bruxo estava em guerra e tudo aquilo podia ruir a qualquer momento. Naquele instante, tudo o que importava no mundo para ele era Ron e Hermione.


End file.
